


Lacrymogène

by Dienael



Series: Salut à toi. [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, M/M, Student Strike, typical violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a quelque chose de précipité dans les gestes d'Enjolras lorsqu'il l'entraîne dans un hall d'immeuble pour le cacher, quelque chose d'anxieux et d'inquiet. Grantaire n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrymogène

**Author's Note:**

> Un très court, parce que je suis HS.  
> En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

« J'ai mal aux yeux. » avait soufflé doucement Grantaire, les mains crispées sur les poignets d'Enjolras, la gorge nouée et les doigts tremblants. Il avait espéré une réponse rassurante, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui compenserait le noir dans lequel il était plongé, compenserait les hurlements qu'il entendait au loin. Il espérait une réponse qui se moquerait de lui, qui le piquerait, le pousserait à se relever, à y retourner, à sortir de ce hall d'immeuble dans lequel ils s'étaient retranchés à la hâte quand la douleur avait tordu Grantaire en deux.

« Je sais. » avait simplement répondu Alexandre et R avait su que tout n'allait pas bien.

Il y avait une tension dans la voix d'Enjolras, quelque chose de douloureux et de contenu et Grantaire avait ravalé un gémissement effrayé. Bien sûr, il avait peur. Ils avaient tous entendu parler de gens que le gaz avait aveuglé, tous entendu parler de conséquences irréversibles et de douleurs interminables. Tendu, il avait sursauté lorsque les mains d'Alexandre s'étaient posées sur son visage, avait forcé un sourire crispé en l'entendant s'excuser à mi-voix, bouillie de mots destinée à le réconforter. Il avait senti les doigts glisser gentiment le long de ses tempes pour se perdre dans ses cheveux, avait clairement entendu la façon dont la respiration d'Enjolras s'était bloquée, une seconde, dans sa gorge.

« C'est si mauvais que ça ? » avait-il demandé, à voix basse, plissant les yeux de douleur au contact des doigts contre son crâne.  
« Je ne sais pas. Ça saigne beaucoup. Je vais m'essuyer les mains et tu vas ouvrir les yeux, d'accord ? Il faut que tu pleures le gaz et je dois te mettre du sérum physiologique. Combeferre arrive avec la trousse de soin. »

Il s'était demandé, une seconde, si Enjolras savait, si quelqu'un lui avait dit, s'il prenait un soin particulier pour lui ou si c'était un hasard complet, s'il se faisait des idées.

« J'ai la phobie du sang. » avait-il soufflé, à mi-voix, pour savoir.  
« Je sais. » avait répondu une nouvelle fois Alexandre, plus doux, plus soigneux, plus tendre, peut-être. « Je n'en ai plus sur les mains et j'ai essuyé ton visage. Ouvre les yeux. »

Le cœur battant un peu trop fort, il avait obéi.


End file.
